Kongfu World - Day 19
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 19 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= |Zombie = |EM = Pre-existed: One , One , One , One |EM2 = Pre-existed: Two Max no.: Six |Type = Last Stand and Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, a star |Objective 1 = Plan your denfense and defeat the zombies |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 18 |after = Kongfu World - Day 20}} In the Normal mode of this level, the player has to plan their defenses with the plants given so they can the beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty 350 sun is extremely little for a proper defense, not to mention that the plants given are very weak, except for Fire Gourd, while the hordes of zombies in this level are nearly equal to the previous level. Even though the player is still given with Twin Sunflower to farm sun and set up a more proper defense later then, the black holes will start sucking the defenses in, and the Weapon Stands will continously throw out many plants instantly including the Radish. The player is forced to continously set up their defenses and replace destroyed ones with new ones. Waves 3 |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 2x Taiji Tiles spawn at C5R1 and C5R5. 1x spawns at C5R3. 1x spawns at C6R3. 1x spawns at C7R1. 1x spawns at C7R5. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = First flag. 2x Taiji Tiles spawn at C7R3 and C7R5. 2x spawn at C6R5 and C7R2. 1x spawns at C7R1. 1x spawns at C7R4. 1x spawns at C7R5. 1x spawns at C8R1. A black hole appears and drags all plants forward by one column. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = 2x spawn at C6R2 and C7R4. 1x spawns at C5R1. 1x spawns at C6R3. |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = 2x spawn at C5R1 and C5R2. 1x spawns at C7R4. 1x spawns at C7R5. A black hole appears and drags all plants forward by two columns. |zombie11 = |note11 = A black hole appears and drags all plants forward by two columns. |zombie12 = |note12 = Second flag (in-game). 2x spawn at C5R2 and C8R1. 2x spawn at C5R4 and C8R5. 1x spawns at C6R2. 1x spawns at C6R4. 1x spawns at C8R3. |zombie13 = |note13 = Final wave. }} Strategies *Immediately plant on the two Taiji Tiles to get yourself some Plant Food. Planting Twin Sunflowers there would be nice, along with a Potato Mine in the front to kill the first zombie, which will always come in that lane. *The next step you should do after "Let's Rock" would be just like a normal level. Continue set up your defenses by planting Twin Sunflower to farm sun, Potato Mines for first zombies and emergencies after then, and Cabbage-pults, Fire Gourds and Radishes for attack and defense. Destroy as many zombies and Weapon Stands as you can with Fire Gourds. *Your defenses will be continously knocked out from the lawn later on, so try replacing lost plants with new ones. Always keep an eye on them. *Always be aware of threats like Torch Monk Zombie, Nunchaku Zombie and Swordsman Zombie. Note that even Buckethead Monk Zombie can be a threat, as its health is too high for a Fire Gourd to destroy it instantly. *Continue planting on Taiji Tiles to gain you Plant Food, which will be very useful for defeating the huge hordes of zombies in the level. Don't worry if you're about to lose, as you still have lawn mowers in Easy mode. Gallery NewKFW19M.png|Level menu NewKFW19G1.png NewKFW19G2.png|Final wave NewKFW19R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants - Kung-Fu World Day 19 (Ep.105)|By |-| Hard mode= |Zombie = ~ : |EM = Pre-existed: One , One , One , One |EM2 = Pre-existed: Two Max no.: Six |Type = Last Stand and Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 18 |after = Kongfu World - Day 20}} In the Hard mode of this level, the player has to plan their defenses with the plants given to beat the zombies at Levels 2-3, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *This level has a high difficulty. If the zombies are at Levels 2-3, the player is required to have thier plants at Level 2 or above to beat the level. Strategies *The strategy should be just as the same as Normal mode. However, upgraded plants are needed. It is recommended to upgrade Radish and the two attack plants to avoid having to spam with Cukes, as the level has no lawn mowers. Gallery NewKFW19HG1.png NewKFW19HG2.png|Final wave NewKFW19HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants - Kung-Fu World Day 19 (Ep.105)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 19's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Locked and Loaded (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters Category:Locked and Loaded